jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Teruhiko Futaba
, birth name , is a minor enemy Stand user who only appeared in The Book: 4th Another Day novel, based on Diamond is Unbreakable. Appearance Teruhiko Futaba is a Japanese man noted to have good looks. During a trip, Teruhiko was cut in the shoulder by an Arrow, resulting in a horse-shaped mark. He is noted to have a beard. It can be deduced from Takuma Hasumi and Akari Hirai's different hair colors that he has light hair. Personality When Akari met Teruhiko, he acted as a withdrawn man with a calm demeanor, who preferred to work alone rather than go to parties. However when talked to, he showed a suave and level-headed personality. Teruhiko also expressed the dream of helping children being proud of their town and its buildings. In truth, this attitude is a facade; Teruhiko is a corrupt man who swindled millions of yens from his construction projects, and had a mistress while dating Akari. When she discovered his crimes, Teruhiko tried to kill her repeatedly, only to imprison her for several months to push her to reveal where she hid his stolen money. During that time, he constantly hypocritically lamented how "selfish" Akari was, and threatened to kill her parents. Teruhiko adores his daughter, Chiho, and after his divorce from his wife, he became overprotective of her. History Background Teruhiko Ogami was a young architect who had many lovers in his life, one of them being Hanae Orikasa. Later, he started a relationship with Akari Hirai. He once visited an antique shop when he was travelling with Akari in Europe, and was pierced by the Arrow, but wasn't aware that his ability was caused by it and instead thought he developed it by sheer luck. From that antique shop, Teruhiko bought a necklace with a black amber and gave it to Akari as a gift. Even though he claimed his dream of helping children feel proud of their town and its buildings to Akari, he was actually making illegal blueprints behind the company's back, cutting down on the building materials and planning them as cheaply as possible, making a huge profit from it. The materials were the kind that would easily fall apart with an earthquake. Eventually, Akari was contacted by Hanae about his secret of selling defective houses and so Akari confronted him about it. He strangled Akari and pushed her from the company's roof, but she survived the fall in the gap between two buildings and was trapped there by his Memory of Jet. Initially trying to poison her with food, Teruhiko was forced to keep Akari alive as she revealed that she had hidden his stolen money. For months, Teruhiko kept Akari prisoner in the alley, threatening the woman by telling he would kill her parents should she call for help. Trying but failing to find the money, Teruhiko eventually agreed with Akari to spare her child for the money. When Akari gave birth to Teruhiko's child Takuma Hasumi and died of weakness, Teruhiko took the newborn from the alley along with the money Akari had been hiding with her, but abandoned him at the door of a temple. He would eventually change his name into Teruhiko Futaba, marry someone and have a daughter, Chiho, whom he adored despite his difficult relationship with his wife. Teruhiko eventually relocated to Morioh. The Book: 4th Another Day One evening, Teruhiko invites Chiho's boyfriend to dine together at his home, only for Takuma to reveal all the proofs he has gathered about Teruhiko's crime while the two are alone together. Moreover, Takuma leaves the house and when Teruhiko sees the amber necklace on Chiho, which had belonged to Akari, Teruhiko realizes that Takuma is his biological son and therefore, his children are having an incestuous relationship. Teruhiko dies shortly after, stabbed with a kitchen knife by Chiho before his house is set on fire. References Site Navigation Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Light Novels